


要不要看电影

by Altorius



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altorius/pseuds/Altorius
Summary: 这真是写着玩的
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/HiMERU
Kudos: 4





	要不要看电影

**Author's Note:**

> 这真是写着玩的

要不要看电影？

不看。露又把打好的字删去，重新编辑：怎么找我？

哥回得很快：niki要上课。

露在心里翻白眼。还没等他回复哥又发了一条：来吧，电影票不退。紧跟着就发了定位。

露叹了口气，这就是不给拒绝的意思呗，他就去打车。二十分钟之后车停在哥面前。

哥说来的真巧我也刚到，露露要不要吃点什么？土豆条还是爆米花？

工作日工作时间，电影院冷清得很，只后排稀稀拉拉坐着三两个人。哥跟露说反正也没什么人，不想挨着我坐可以坐远点儿，没事。

露便在隔他四五个座位的地方坐下了。

是个爱情片。露想哥本来是不是打算约niki出来看这种情情爱爱的片，但这种恋爱片子居然可以随便换约会对象看的吗，太随便了吧？又转念想，也可能他就是想看电影而已。露对恋爱没什么感觉，他一边看一边认真揣摩剧情，为什么女主角要这样男主角要那样，他们之前到底是什么时候擦出的爱情火花，原来这样就可以算是爱吗？

片子演到高潮部分男女主在人群中、烟花下接吻，露看了眼哥，哥面无表情。他眉眼长得上挑，没表情的时候就显得凶，而此时在屏幕红红紫紫的光映照下，他的脸也柔和起来，眼睛里漾一点粼粼波光，像很蓝的湖。

——哥也扭过头看露，他转过来看到露的时候露出一点点惊讶的表情。在巨大的bgm声音里露听不见哥在说什么，但他看懂了哥说kiss。他抬起一边眉毛，于是哥笑了，仗着电影院里没什么人他稍微扬起一点声音，露露是想和我接吻吗？

露一愣，哥已经把头转了回去。

散场的时候哥问露电影好不好看，露说你抓人壮丁还管人观后感啊？

哥说那我不是希望露露有个好的观影体验吗！

于是露没头没尾地点点头。哥也点点头。哥掏出手机打车：好看就好，电影票不亏！那我下回请露露看恐怖片的话，露露会吓得躲到我怀里吗？

露这回真的朝他翻了个白眼。

回去的车上露想到哥的话，突然反应过来：他今天难道是特意约我出来看电影的吗？


End file.
